Sherman Langbroek
Biography Sherman Langbroek (born December 8, 2007) is the middle triplet brother of Teddy and Bryce Langbroek and is a son of Serghei and Alicia Langbroek. To help to improve his and his triplet brothers' behaviors, Alicia and Serghei tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center, but none of them worked. He and his triplets are bosses in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance He has sandy blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He wears a navy blue t-shirt Personality Future He goes to a University in London where he gets a degree in Journalism. Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Bridie Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Relationships Friends *Max ~ he is Sherman's best friend since infanthood *Kyle ~ he is his triplet brother Bryce's best friend since infanthood *Peter ~ he is his triplet brother Teddy's best friend since infanthood Trivia *His full name is Sherman Glenn Langbroek *In Halloween 2010, he was dressed up as a race car driver *In Halloween 2025, he was dressed up as Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy *He and his triplet brothers receive coal for Christmas 2010 *He was born 8 minutes after Teddy and 5 minutes before Bryce *His favorite ice cream flavor is Superman ice cream *His favorite dish is macaroni and cheese *His favorite TV programs are Handy Manny, Barney and Friends, Little Einsteins and Rolie Polie Olie. In the Revisit, he now likes Pokémon Best Wishes and Ed, Edd n' Eddy, in which Bridie likes Category:Males Category:Preschoolers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Triplets Category:Triplet Siblings Category:Triplet Brothers Category:Identical Triplets Category:Identical Triplet Siblings Category:Identical Triplet Brothers Category:People Category:Children Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in December Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Children who were thrown out of Restaurants Category:Bosses Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Boys from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:12-year-olds Category:11-year-olds Category:Middle School Students